


Last Christmas

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, Episode Tag, Episode: s04e11 Holy Night, F/M, Family, Holidays, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-23
Updated: 2007-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-31 10:01:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15117053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: He surrendered, as always, to her every whim.





	Last Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: The title comes from the Wham song of course, as most who read my stories would gather. It's usually CJ's song but with the theme of this story I definitely think Nora can borrow it.  


* * *

Nora began to wake up but was in no mood to so she cuddled closer to her husband. Except her husband was not there. This fact only disturbed her for a matter of moments. She didn’t know where Toby was but she took his pillow and cuddled with it as sleep claimed her once more. While Nora loved to travel, multitask, and take a nothing day and suddenly make it all seem worthwhile, the past five days were insane even by her standards.

On December 20th, she and Toby were married. It was a small ceremony, family and close friends, and performed by a rabbi. Leo bought out the private dining room at 1789 for a lovely dinner afterwards. After the meal, it was straight to New Orleans. It was just a few days ago and already Nora’s little honeymoon was a blur. There was music, food and sex. Lots and lots of sex…staying up late and waking early for sex. It was fantastic.

They flew back into Reagan just before a major snowstorm hit the District. Everything came to a stand still, including her new husband’s heartbeat, when Toby found his estranged father in his office on the morning of December 23rd. Toby started to think he must have been born under the world’s greyest cloud. Yes, Nora married him and that was amazing but now he was falling through the darkness. His wife grabbed hold of him and set him straight.

The hotels were booked to the hilt; planes, trains, and automobiles were not coming from or going into DC. So Jules Ziegler went home with his son and daughter-in-law. Nora wanted to pump him for as much information about Toby as she could but one thing Toby certainly inherited from his father it was his enigmatic nature. She was able to hear the story of how Toby’s parents met and glimpse at her first baby pictures of the man she loved.

The reunion was bittersweet and short…after coffee the next morning Jules was gone. He took Amtrak back to New York to spend time with his daughters. Toby was indifferent to his departure but made no effort to censor Nora when she said their door would always be opened for family. Christmas Eve was spent in absolute bliss on their couch. Between dozing off and making out, the couple munched on appetizers and whispered loving things to each other.

It started to snow again and Nora even convinced Toby to watch It’s A Wonderful Life with her. He wanted to know what he was going to get in return to his kindness. The answer was one that left the Communications Director quite satisfied. He pulled out The Thin Man on VHS and they got a dose of Nick and Nora before calling it a night. They kissed and cuddled, wrapped in the warmth of the comforter and each other. That’s how she woke up again in the morning.

Nora was still alone; that was a bit perplexing. She moved Toby’s pillow back to the side, rolled onto her back, and stretched. That’s when she smelled it. Nora smiled food, though there were so many smells it was hard for Nora to place them. She got out of bed, went into the bathroom to wash up, and then slipped into a pair of Toby’s boxers and a tee shirt. The delicious smells tickled her nose as she walked down the long hallway to the living room.

What Nora saw there made her gasp. A giant Christmas tree, fully decorated with lights, garland, and ornaments stood in the corner. Underneath it was filled with presents. She could see Toby standing in the kitchen so she walked in there. What was going on? Where did she wake up this morning?

“Hey there.”

Toby turned and smiled. He pulled her into his arms, kissing her good morning as he planned to do every morning for the rest of his life.

“Hey sugar pie. I'm just finishing breakfast. Sit down.”

“There is a Christmas tree in our living room.” she sat at the table and poured herself a healthy glass of orange juice.

“You noticed.”

“Kinda hard not to. Wanna tell me what that’s about?”

Toby joined her at the table. He gave her a plate of pancakes and Nora smiled. They were not the only thing smelling good in the kitchen…what was Toby up to.

“Well, I thought since you have been the world’s most supportive, wonderful woman I would do something for you. You chose to convert to Judaism and walk through this life with me so I thought the least I could do was give you a Christmas party.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. If you would have figured last Christmas was going to be your last it wouldn’t have been so low key.”

“There was a lot going on.” Nora replied.

Leo was testifying, CJ was trying to stay strong, and the President wondered if what’s next meant packing and going back to Manchester. Yeah, Nora definitely kept the holiday low key.

“I know that, but this year there is cause for celebration. We have presents, we have food, and we have each other Nora.”

“You did all of this for me? You…I went to bed last night and there was no tree here.”

“The elves did it all. They are a resourceful bunch. Who knew?”

Nora smiled, getting up from her chair and sitting on Toby’s lap. He exhaled, pulling her close.

“If you ever, ever doubt my love for you, go back in your mind to this moment and let it engulf you.” She said.

Toby kissed her and Nora sighed before deepening it. Running her fingers across his baldhead, she felt his body react.

“You must be exhausted speechwriter. Why don’t we go back to bed for a little while?”

“Well I don’t think I can find any reason to turn that down.”

“C’mon,” she stood and took his hand. “I will make you feel all nice and relaxed.”

“Yes ma'am.”

They went into the bedroom. Toby could only grin as his wife undressed him, herself and then pulled him into the safety and warmth of her arms and their blankets.

“You're amazing Toby Ziegler.”

“Mmm, no I'm not.”

“You bought me a six foot tall Christmas tree; I can call you amazing if I want.”

“Well sugar, if you like it I love it.”

“I love it.”

Their kisses turned passionate and Toby shuddered when Nora stroked his chest.

“I have a Christmas wish.” She whispered.

“Anything.”

“I want you to…”

“What?” Toby grinned.

“Make love to me. I want to ride the wild stallion…bareback.”

Toby could not stop the gasp that escaped his lips. He pulled her tight against him, rolling onto his back so that Nora was on top of him. 

“I love you Toby Ziegler.”

“I love you too. Merry Christmas.”

“Mmm hmm, I would have to say it is.”

***

There was coffee and presents as Nora and Toby turned their living room into a Christmas wonderland. While he putzed around in the kitchen making a Christmas dinner that delighted Nora’s senses, she called all the people she loved to say Merry Christmas and make sure they were enjoying their day. Her father wanted to know about Hanukkah; had she managed to celebrate this year.

“Honestly daddy, we were so busy with wedding plans and White House work. Toby and I did go to temple and set aside time everyday to light a candle on the menorah. Next year we will do better.”

“Just don’t become a lapsed Jewish person like you were a lapsed Presbyterian. You converted for a reason and I know it was not all about marrying Toby.”

“Yes daddy, I know too. I love you.”

“I love you too. Tell Toby hello and the two of you have a great day.”

“Any day off work is a great day.”

“Bartlet won the election. You have another four years in the White House.”

“Yeah. Why do you think I plan on enjoying this time off so much? I promise to call you soon.”

“Will do. Bye baby.”

“Bye daddy.”

Toby wanted to put the nix on Christmas songs but since this would be her last official celebration, Nora was all about being festive. He surrendered, as always, to her every whim. Plenty of the local stations were playing music all day and Nora settled on the adult contemporary station. She and Toby danced to Baby, Its Cold Outside; she taught him all of the words to I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas. He liked that song, actually enjoyed its silliness. Wham came on and he tried to block it out but Nora turned it up and went for broke. She told him about the first time she heard it, Christmas of 1984, when she and her best friend Jamie decided it was the best Christmas song ever made.

“It takes me back to the most free time of my life. Before it all came crashing down and I had to become an adult.” She said.

“I can appreciate that. Still, anyone who has known CJ Cregg for as long as I have, over so many Christmases, it just makes me want to run away screaming.”

“McGarry.” Nora replied laughing.

“Huh?”

“CJ’s last name is McGarry now.”

“Yeah and why did she change her last name? Why did you for that matter? It didn’t matter to me Nora.”

Nora went to the kitchen and poured herself another cup of coffee. She lit a cigarette before rejoining Toby on the couch.

“I did it because I didn’t like the idea of being married to you and carrying around the name of another man. A man I hated. I could have gone back to my maiden name but it seemed silly. Ziegler is as good a name as any…I like it just fine.”

“I like it too.”

They kissed and Nora stroked his beard.

“I'm going to check dinner.”

“I’m going to shower and put on some decent clothes.”

***

Toby was setting the table and getting ready to present his dinner when someone knocked on their door. He asked Nora to get it; told her he was not sure who it was. The Special Assistant shrugged and went to open the door.

“Daddy!” she exclaimed, jumping into her father’s arms.

Jack Madison was just as happy to see his daughter as she was to see him. They hugged fiercely and she could not help the tears in her eyes. It seemed silly since he had just been in town for her wedding a few days ago.

“I just talked to you? Why didn’t you tell me you were in town?”

“That would have killed the surprise. Hello Toby.”

“Hey Jack.”

They shook hands and Toby took his coat and scarf.

“I brought a pie.” Jack said. “Nora said pecan was your favorite.”

“This is lovely. Thank you.”

“I'm so glad you're here.” Nora wrapped her arms around him.

“Actually, there is something I want to talk to you about.”

“Dinner is served.” Toby said from the kitchen.

Jack and Nora joined him in the kitchen.

“This looks delicious Toby.”

“Just something I threw together.”

Toby made Cornish hens, homemade mashed potatoes, chicken stuffing, and asparagus. He poured three glasses of wine and they all settled in.

“Would it be alright if I said grace?” his father-in-law asked.

“Yes, please.”

They held hands and Jack closed his eyes.

“Dear God, thank you for another year and a lovely Christmas with family. Bless this food and those who prepared it. Bless Toby and Nora as they walk through this life together. In Christ’s name, Amen.”

“Amen.”

“So daddy, you wanted to tell me something.”

“I'm going to be remarried Nora. I know that may shock you because your mother hasn’t been gone long and I need you to understand that nothing unsavory was happening while she was still alive.”

“I know that.”

“I'm very lonely. Your mother and I shared many wonderful years together and I don’t relish the idea of spending what could be a fair amount of years alone.”

“Who are you marrying? Why didn’t you bring her today?”

“She is probably sitting down having the same conversation with her children. Her name is Amanda Pettigrew.”

“Oh, I do know her. Hmm, she is young.”

“She is not young…well, she is younger than me. Amanda turned 47 a few months ago. She makes me happy; I feel young when we’re together. I just want to spend my life with someone and she has always been a good friend. When your mother died she was there for me.”

“Well you are certainly not going to marry before I get to see her again, are you?”

“No kitten. We are planning a March wedding. I want you and Toby both at the engagement party. Amanda is eager to see you again.”

Nora thought she was missing so much being far away from her family. How could her father have proposed marriage to someone that she just barely knew? She talked to her sister at least twice a week and Lauren had not even mentioned that their father was dating. That had to mean she didn’t know…keeping secrets was not Lauren’s forte. Soon dinner conversation turned to other things, like work, travel, and the possibility of the Zieglers having children. 

“I am definitely ready to fill your house with grandchildren.” Nora said.

“How many?” Jack asked with a smile.

“At least two.” Toby replied. “Having only one child was never our intention.”

“Two will be good. With Lauren and Ron’s three that will be perfect.”

“She wants to have another.” Nora said.

“I know she and Ron are trying. Toby, this is just delicious. Will you be able to wrap some up so I can take it back to Providence?”

“Of course. I'm glad you like it so much.”

“For having never cooked a Christmas dinner you did an excellent job son.”

“I told you daddy, the man excels at everything.”

Nora reached across the table for her husband’s hand; he kissed her palm. Jack was happy for his eldest daughter and he was sure that if her mother were still alive, Lila would be happy too. There was a glow about Nora when she was with Toby; people couldn’t help but want to be enveloped in it.

“You should see your face.” Jack said.

“What?” she sipped her wine.

“You're content. I love you so much but I have never seen you content.”

“Then how do you know that’s what I am now?”

“Because I know as soon as I walk out of the door you are going to be tearing his clothes off.”

Nora burst into laughter and Toby tried to hide his smile behind his beard.

“Daddy! Stop that.”

“Jack, how do you know its not the other way around?” Toby asked.

“Son, it goes without saying that you are addicted to her. A stranger can see it in your eyes. You're Jewish and you gave her one last Christmas. That’s love.”

“That’s Toby. He just pretends to be gruff and unapproachable.”

“It is part of my sexy mystique.” The Communications Director replied.

“Well I don’t have to worry about my little girl anymore. The road may be bumpy and sometimes you may think about getting off at the next exit, but keep driving. And when it gets to be too much, pull over to the side, climb in the backseat and make love.”

***

Nora hugged and kissed her father once more, telling him she loved him and to have a safe trip home. He was staying in DC for the night and taking a morning flight back to Rhode Island. Once he was gone, Nora wrapped her arms around her husband.

“I have to tell you this has been the best Christmas ever.”

“Well I am glad of that sugar pie, because it will be your last.”

Nora laughed before kissing him softly. Toby stroked her back.

“My father is getting remarried.”

“Yeah, I thought we would get around to talking about that.”

“People live longer these days; healthy lives. I would never stand in the way of him being happy…I know how much he misses my mom.”

Toby kissed her forehead, holding her close.

“How much do you miss your mom?” he asked.

“Why would you ask me that?”

“Because I wanted to know.”

“Oh goodie, lets add that one thing to the list of things you want to know about me. So, that’s one for you…1,675 for me. Call me when we’re even.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too speechwriter. C’mon, lets do one more round of Christmas songs before I pack it all in.”

“Are you sure you're going to be able to?” he asked.

“It’s a day on the calendar, an important day for Christians but I am not a Christian anymore. I wasn’t even a Christian when I was doing it. But I would like to hear Wham once more.”

“Aw sugar, don’t.”

Nora laughed, pulling him into the living room by his belt loops.

***


End file.
